


Kiss Me

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	Kiss Me

Crawling into bed with her iPad, Shaylee pulled the blankets up to her chin. Tapping on her Netflix app she found something to watch and closed her eyes, only to hear her phone vibrate. Growling she pouted as the pounding in her head increased, “I hate being sick.” She grumbled as she reluctantly grabbed her phone, smiling as she saw the text, ‘Home from work again?’ Unlocking her phone she replied, ‘Don’t come over here Ni, I don’t want you catching the flu from hell. Stay where you are.’ Hitting send she knew he wouldn’t listen, but she had to try. He had been attached to her side since she moved to London, although they had met through a mutual friend, and had become best friends quickly over the following months, it had been him that had convinced her to move, and she’d spent the time fighting off sickness after sickness. Hearing her phone vibrate she grabbed it and read the message, ‘Too late, already here, unlock the bloody door.’ Whimpering she rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door in her pajamas. Unlocking it and letting him in she grumbled and immediately went back to bed, “I told you to stay away from me.”

“And since when do I listen to you?” He replied with a chuckle, “Worse or better than yesterday?”

Flipping him the middle finger she curled back into bed, “Worse, fuck you very much.”

“How is this my fault?” He said with a laugh, “Besides, I come bearing gifts of chicken noodle soup and Starbucks. How long has it been since you’ve eaten something?”

She snorted, “Now you sound like Li.” Turning her movie back on she glanced over the blankets to see him standing in the doorway, “Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come lay down with me?”

“I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?” He replied with a grin, seeing her roll her eyes he took off his shoes and walked into the bedroom, crawling in on the opposite side of her he pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her head, “If I get sick it’s your fault.”

She scoffed, “No, I TOLD YOU to stay away from me, stubborn Irishman.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him squeeze her against his body. She loved spending time with Niall, especially time where it was just the two of them curled up together, just like this. 

“It’s cold in here, mind if I join you under the blankets?”

She shook her head, “Since when do you ask?” She squealed and then groaned as he tickled her, “Fever, headache, stop tickling me, jerk.” Feeling him crawl in behind her she hunkered down into his body, her eyelids getting heavy as he lay there holding her. Yawning she shuddered as she felt the tips of his fingers drawing aimlessly against her skin, goose bumps erupting across her body. Gulping she tried to ignore it, and was doing fairly well until he found a stretch of skin on her back he hadn’t yet drawn on, “Ni?” She said breathlessly.

“Princess?” He replied with a smile.

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing. Why?” He replied as he continued to watch her shudder from his touch “Is this bothering you?”

She gulped as she shook her head, “No, I just…” Her voice trailed off as it went from aimlessly doodling to drawing imaginary circles over the most sensitive regions of her back, she whimpered as his finger dipped to the skin beneath the top of her shirt, “Niall?” She managed to squeak out.

“Shaylee?” He responded, his accent thick and full of need.

Pulling the blankets closer towards her face she buried her embarrassment in them, “Niall please.”

He chuckled as he peeled the blankets from her face, his sapphire blue eyes glancing down at her upper body. He bit his lip as he saw the hemline of her shirt dipping past the tops of her breasts, leaving him to wish it dipped further south. Looking back up at her he smiled, “Please what?” Gently turning her over onto her back his fingertips began their torturous path against her chest, “Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved,” He began to murmur in her ear, his fingers trailing down her skin, bunching the thin fabric as they went, “This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we’re falling in love.” He saw her open her mouth, placing a finger to her lips he shook his head, “Here comes the best part.” He replied as his head dipped next to her ear once again, “Settle down with me, and I’ll be your safety, you’ll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm but I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.” He smiled against her skin as he felt her shiver, “Is that me or the fever?” 

“If I say the fever will you get mad?” She winked up at him and watched his face fall, “I’m kidding Niall,” Placing her hand against his cheek she smiled, “How I’m feeling right now? Definitely all you,” She turned to cough into the pillow beneath her, “What are we doing?”

He rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hand, “I figured it would be pretty obvious to you Shay.” He replied with a grin, “I’m doing something I should have done months ago.” He dipped his head only to meet her cheek, “I’m serious Shaylee.”

“I know you are Niall.” She turned to face him, their blue eyes crashing, “But now? You really think now is the right time for this?”

He nodded, “Oh no, My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck, I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet. And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now.” Taking her face into his hands he finally kissed her, both of them groaning with satisfaction. He wanted to leap for joy as he felt her return his kiss, tongues colliding against one another. Removing his hands from her face he slid them down her body, grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt he pulled it up, briefly breaking their kiss long enough to get it over her head. Tossing it behind him he bowed his head and dragged his lips against her skin, “You aren’t kidding, your skin is on fire.” Sliding out of bed he took her hand and brought her into the bathroom, turning on the shower he smiled as he saw her confusion, “Cool shower to help cool down your skin.” Once he felt the temperature adequate he turned and saw her blush, “Princess you’re blushing.”

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off again, “It’s not every day I prance around my flat half naked in front of my best friend.” She responded, using one arm desperately to try and cover her body, “I’m not comfortable in my own skin Niall, and am embarrassed for you to see me like this.” 

Taking her free hand he took a step back and smiled as he admired her body, “You’re absolutely perfect just the way you are Shaylee, don’t ever hide from me.” He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her he squeezed her tight to him, “C’mon now, let’s get you undressed and into the shower.”

“Are you coming in with me?” She asked as she looked up at him.

“If you want me to,” he responded, smiling as he saw her nod her head, “Alright then, it’s settled.” Untying the drawstring of her sweat pants he watched as they fell from her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of purple cotton boy shorts. Biting his lip he felt his cock twitch, “Are you sure you want me to join you?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m sure.” She replied with a shiver as she felt the cold chill wrack her body. Slipping her hands from his she began to slide her boy shorts down her legs, flicking them to the side, “I’ll meet you in there.” 

He just stood there as he stared at her naked body; she was absolutely perfect to him and he couldn’t understand why she didn’t see that. Hearing her moan from inside the shower is what brought him back to, quickly stripping his clothes from his body he opened the door and stepped in, his manhood quickly hardening as he watched her stand beneath the lukewarm water, her head back, eyes closed and lip beneath her teeth. Using his fingers he traced the outside of her body, being rewarded with moans and whimpers as he went, the tips of his finger brushing against her skin, watching as goose bumps spread across her body, “Absolutely beautiful.” He murmured as he stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to him, just holding her, his length fully erect and pressing against her stomach, “I want you Shaylee, I’ve wanted you since the day I met you.” Lifting her chin he forced her to look at him, “You moved to London, picked up your entire life to move here, why?”

Shaking her head tried to hold back her tears, “Because…” She started, turning away from him as she felt the heat rise to her skin.

“Because why?” He asked as he nudged her face to look at him again, “Tell me why.”

She sighed, about to lay it all on the line, placing her heart on her sleeve she looked into his blue eyes, “Because I was hoping that we could be together.” She waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to say something, “Niall, say something, anything.”

Dipping his head he pressed his lips against hers, his kiss gentle, soothing, pulling away he smiled, “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” Kissing her again he rubbed his hands up and down her bare back, kneading her muscles as he continued to kiss her, feeling her becoming putty in his hands he pulled away from her and smiled, “Let me take care of you.” Turning her body he began to massage her shoulders, chuckling as he watched her hang her head, leaning it against the wall of the shower stall. Moving up and down her back he saw her knees go weak, grabbing her around the waist before she fell, “You okay babe?”

“Yeah, sorry, started falling asleep.” Turning she looked up at him, “Thanks for catching me, but don’t you dare stop.” 

He laughed as he shut the water off, helping her towel off, he picked her up and brought her back into the bedroom, and placing her on the bed he watched her shiver, “Cold?”   
Covering her naked body with the blankets he walked around and crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her to his body, his lips dragged against the sensitive skin of her back, his free hand running up and down her naked and soft skin as his fingers kneaded into her muscles eliciting small moans and whimpers from her, smiling his lips made another pass across her skin, “God you’re beautiful Shay.” 

She snorted, only to be rewarded with a gentle tap on her arm, “Watch it Horan, I still have time to kick you ou-“ She stopped and moaned as she felt his teeth scrape against her skin, “So not fair.”

“That’s the thing about being friends; you tend to tell me things without realizing that I can use them against you.” Nipping at her back again he felt her back arch into him, “Did you mean what you said in the shower, about moving here to be with me?”

She nodded her head, turning to face him their blue eyes crashed together like a tidal wave, “Yeah Ni, I did.” Pressing her face forward she kissed him, moaning at the feel of her lips as they coaxed hers open, their tongues colliding against one another causing a guttural moan to come from her chest. Pulling away she turned her head to the side and coughed, “I really don’t think now is the ti-mmmmmmmmmmmm” She moaned as she felt his fingers gliding down her body, stopping briefly to trace around the tips of her breasts, goose bumps spreading across her naked body, shivering she felt his fingertips moving lower, swirling around her belly button she giggled, “Knock it off ya jerk that tickles!”

Niall smiled as he watched her smile; “Does this?” He asked as his fingers barely brushed the naked junction of her thighs, watching as she jumped. Chuckling he leaned in and kissed her again, moaning as her legs began to open for him, his fingers slipping into her warm moisture. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her heat hit his fingers, coaxing and enticing him to explore further. Unable to resist the temptation his fingers dove into her core, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as his fingers explored her, pushing in and pulling out of her canal as his thumb began to rub her engorged jewel, breaking away from her lips long enough to take a breath and then smashing them together again. His cock twitched against her thigh as he worked her into a frenzy with both his fingers and his lips. Feeling her muscles begin to clamp down around his fingers he pulled them from her, bringing them to his lips he cleaned them, watching her lip slide beneath her teeth, “Did you want a taste?” He asked his Irish accent so thick he didn’t think she’d be able to understand him. But to his surprise she nodded; grinning he placed his fingers to her lips and nearly came as he watched her pink tongue dart out and swirl around the tip of his finger, “Fuck Shay.” He grumbled as his eyes closed, feeling the velvet of her tongue licking each of his fingers clean. Yanking his hand away he bent down and kissed her, tasting her on both of their lips as he positioned himself between her legs, his rock hard cock slipping between her lower lips, his tip nudging against her nub, feeling her body shudder beneath him he pulled his lips away from her and smiled down at her, “Once we do this there’s no going back.”

“We hit the point of no going back the minute you touched me Niall, now shut up and help me feel better.” Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard, nipping at his lower lip she giggled as he opened for her and their tongues collided once more, her fingers gripped at his back as she felt him nudging into her core, breaking the kiss she looked up at him and nodded, feeling him as he pushed into her, inch by inch, filling her she whimpered as she rolled her hips, seating him all the way inside of her. Running her hands through his hair she smiled, “You gonna hang out up there or are you gonna move?”

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, “I’m rather enjoying the view did you want me to move?” He groaned as he felt her roll her hips from beneath him, “Shaylee.”

“Niall,” She replied with a grin, rolling her hips against him once again, smiling as she watched him fight back the urge to follow, “I’m not going to break Niall, now move!”

Growling he felt her legs wrap around his waist, her heels digging into his backside, trying to get him to do something, anything. Finally giving up he began to move with her, their moans mingling in the air with the sound of slapping skin. Niall groaned as he felt Shaylee’s blunt nails in his back, raking across his skin, shivering as he thought of the red welts that would be obvious against his white skin, “Shay…” He whispered into her ear, “You feel so good.” 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his breath hit and fanned across her skin, his lips joining in the action, dragging and leaving a trail of fire where they were. Rolling her hips into him she yelped as she felt him hit her sweet spot, and continued to do so until she was shuddering beneath him with the beginning of her orgasm, she whimpered and mewled like a kitten, begging him to give her the release she craved so much, and then when she finally thought he was going to she cried out as she felt him pull out and away from her body, “NIALL!” 

“Roll over,” He stated harshly in his accent, a sadistic smile crossed his face as he watched her shiver at his words, “Do it now or you’ll regret it.”

Shaylee snorted, sitting up she got into his face, smiling as she saw the once gentle and caring Niall gone, now she had the Niall she had wanted for so long, placing her hands on his face she nipped at his bottom lip, “And tell me Irishman, how will I regret it. You know I don’t take orders well.”

Thrusting two fingers into her core he smiled as he watched her close her eyes, “You’d better start you miserable cunt or you’ll find yourself unsatisfied and begging me to help you.”

Growling she went nose to nose with him, his fingers working her to the brink of orgasm, “You’d better get used to push back Irishman because as I just stated I don’t follow orders well, nor do I have a problem finishing myself in front of you.” Removing her hands she placed them on top of his arm, “Why don’t you ask a bit nicer, you might get a better response.”

He shook his head, “You don’t get a say.” Pulling his fingers from her body he heard her yell out again, smiling he pushed her down on the bed and rolled her over, grabbing her hips he yanked them up and spread her legs apart in front of him. Taking himself in hand he slid through her moisture, both of them groaning, her body twitching as the tip of his cock hit here engorged nub, “Jesus I love how wet your cunt is for me,” He slid through her slit again, feeling her twitch, “You like that don’t you Shaylee?” When he didn’t get a response he pulled his hand back and slapped her, hearing her moan and whimper he smiled, “Answer me.” Still receiving no response he did it again, and again, watching as her ass got redder and redder, her body shivering, and her whimpers filling the room, “Stupid cunt, stop being so stubborn!” 

Picking up her head she whipped it around to him, “Call me cunt one more time Horan, I dare you.” 

“Cunt,” He said with a smile, only to have it fade from his face as she turned and attacked him, laying him flat on his back she slid down his cock as her nails scratched at his skin, “Fuck Shaylee!” He said as he grabbed hold of her hips as she rode him and ground against him, one hand on his chest the other massaging her breasts, pulling at her dusty rose colored peaks, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he watched her above him, her chestnut colored hair past her shoulders, her blue eyes shut behind her eyelids, her pink lips parted, quiet moans and whimpers filling the room. Sliding one of his hands off her hip he slid two fingers between their joined bodies, finding her swollen jewel he began to rub it groaning as she picked up her pace, her breasts bouncing in front of him. Sitting up on his elbows he took one of her peaks between his lips and pulled on it, feeling her shudder with the touch, “Let go Shaylee.” He murmured against her skin, his lips attacking her breasts as his fingers worked between their joined bodies and before he knew it his back was against the mattress her body covering him as her fingers gripped the headboard, “So close Shaylee,” He said as he caught one of her tips between his lips, tugging at it again he felt her clamp down around him, his hands immediately went to her hips, holding them as he thrust into her as her hips came down, her head hung over his, her hair concealing their faces, “Come on Shay, I know what you want.”

“I want harder,” She murmured above him. Yelling as she felt the positions switch, he was now on top of her, pounding and grinding into her, sending her over the edge. She opened her mouth to yell out, only to feel his lips cover hers, her screams fading into the recesses of his throat. Her body convulsing as he continued to pound into her, sending her spiraling into another orgasm, this one harder than the first, her eyes wide open but seeing darkness. Finally she felt him slow down, his thrusts becoming sloppy and off tempo. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down on top of her and held him, “That was…wow,” She said with a smile.

He was exhausted and out of breath, rolling them over he held her to him, “Feeling better?”

“Much.” She replied with a giggle as she rubbed her lips against his, “So where does this leave us Ni, what are we?”

He smiled, “I’ll be your safety and you’ll be my lady.” He opened his eyes and saw her smiling, “What we are is happy, and together. What that makes you is mine.” 

 

Two hours later Shaylee woke up to voices in the living room. Rolling over she found the side of the bed Niall had been on empty. Sighing she slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and his tee shirt and shuffled out to the living room, totally embarrassed when she saw Niall sitting with both Harry and Liam, “Um, this is awkward.” She said blushing.

“It’s about bloody time you and Niall became a proper couple.” Harry said with a wink, chuckling as he watched her run her hands through her hair, “What took you guys so long?”

Niall just laughed, “Let her alone Harry,” Looking over at her he patted the seat next to him, “We’re just going over some songs for the new album, why don’t you join us?”

She shook her head, “I think I’m going to opt out. I’m just gonna grab the Starbucks you brought earlier and crawl back into bed, I’d hate for anyone else to catch this.” Walking to the kitchen she pulled the can out of the refrigerator door and popped it open, taking a drink she placed it on the counter and went to grab an apple when she felt his hands on her waist, “Ni, what are you doing?”

“You need to wear my shirts all the time.” He whispered into her hear as he ground against her backside, “Do you know how sexy you look right now? Hair all a mess, sweatpants,” He slipped his hand under the waistband, “No underwear? Naughty girl,” He watched her shiver from his touch, sliding his other hand up her shirt he took her breast in the palm of his hand and began to squeeze, “I can’t get enough of you Shaylee, and I never will.” He nipped at her earlobe and heard her whimper, “Shhh, we’d hate for the mates to hear you wouldn’t we.” He saw her shake her head, “That’s a good girl, I want you to be nice and quiet for me, you think you can do that?” He asked as his fingers slipped between her folds once again, rubbing her jewel and feeling her hips buck forward, “That’s a good girl.” He said in her ear, “Nice and quiet, mmmm, Shaylee do you know how badly I want to be buried inside you again?” He felt her shake her head no, “If Liam and Haz weren’t here right now I’d take you against the counter.” He heard her whimper, “Shhhh, quiet remember?” He continued to rub her, feeling her rub against him like a cat in heat, “You like this don’t you?” He felt her nod her head yes, “Here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to finish your coffee, then you’re going to go crawl back into bed naked while I get rid of Liam and Harry, and then I’m going to finish this. Understood?” When he didn’t get an answer out of her he wrapped her long hair around his fist and pulled her head back, “I said, understood?”

“Ye-yeah” She whimpered, nearly falling to her knees as he pulling his finger from her pants and walked away licking them clean. Shivering she took a breath and finished her drink, giving Harry and Liam a quick wave as she walked through the living room she crawled back into bed and turned on Netflix, falling asleep until she felt his hands on her body again, “Mmmm…I could get used to waking up to this all the time.”

“Good,” He whispered into her ear as he continued to slide his fingertips up and down her arms, “I’m already used to holding you in my arms.” He kissed her neck, nipping at her crook and garnering a whimper and giggle from her lips, “I’ll be right back love, don’t go anywhere.” 

Shaylee watched him slip from bed, smiling as she heard the bathroom door close, she slipped from beneath the covers and left a trail of clothes to her awaiting nakedness in the kitchen, leaned up against the counter she watched as he made his way in behind her, stripped of his clothing, his cock hard and ready for her, “You look surprised.”

He shook his head as he stalked towards her, placing his hands on her hips he kissed her gently, helping her up on the counter he stepped between her legs and smiled, “I was kinda hoping we’d get to this eventually.”

“Now is eventually.” She replied with a smile, shivering as his hands slid up and down her thighs, the tips of his fingers skimming the junction of her thighs, “Quit teasing.” She whimpered as he did it again, this time the tip of his finger slipping and then sliding out of her folds, “Jerk.”

He chuckled as he licked his lips, pulling her towards the edge of the counter he parted her with two fingers and slid his tongue through her moist slit, watching as she gripped the edge of the counter so tightly that her knuckles were now white. Taking that as a good sign he continued to feast on her lower body, his tongue pumping in and out of her core as her hands moved from the counter to his hair, gripping it to keep him in one spot. Using his free hand he slipped two digits into her core, thrusting them in and out of her body as he feasted on her swollen jewel, sucking and raking his teeth across it, hearing and feeling how close she was to coming apart. He shivered with anticipation as he felt her grip on his hair become tighter, feeling the burn straight to his scalp, but even that didn’t stop him. Groaning he pulled his fingers out and placed them at her lips as he lapped at her, thrusting his tongue inside of her as she began to suck her juices off of his fingers, her body going out of control as the flood of her orgasm took her over, he continued to lap at her, refusing to miss any of the goodness she provided. Once he was satisfied he kissed her lips, groaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, thrusting inside of her he brought her over to the table, placing her on her feet he turned her body and bent her over it, sliding her legs apart he entered her swiftly for a second time, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip as he began to thrust inside of her again, hearing her moan his name he began to slam into her, moving his hand from her shoulder to wrapping it in her hair, pulling her head back he bit down on her shoulder as she came hard around him again, his name echoing off the kitchen walls as she shuddered around him, his orgasm following hers. Sweaty and exhausted he pulled himself out of her warmth and took her hand, bringing her into the bathroom he started the shower and then stepped in with her, holding her in his arms as the warm water sprayed down around them. Kissing her forehead he grabbed her shampoo and placed it in his hands, “C’mon princess, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Taking Niall’s place under the spray of water she wet her hair and smiled at him, groaning as she felt him begin to wash her hair, his fingers working her scalp as he worked the shampoo through her thick locks, “Harry is right you know.”

He smiled as he began to play with her lathered up hair, “What do you mean?”

“When he said it took us long enough to get together,” She replied with a giggle as she felt him twirl her hair and place it on top of her head, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” He replied, his infectious laugh bouncing off the walls of the bathroom, “Okay, playing with your hair.” Turning her to face him he smiled at his handy work, “Perfection.”

She laughed and shook her head, “You’re such a geek.”

“But you love me.” He replied with a cheeky smile, kissing the tip of her nose he tipped her head back, “I know he’s right, I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

Running her hands through her hair she made sure to get all the shampoo out, tilting her head forward she smiled at him as she saw him with the bottle of conditioner, “You wouldn’t have scared me Niall.” Leaning forward she kissed his lips, “I could have said something earlier but I was afraid to.”

“Why afraid?” He asked as he ran the conditioner through her hair, “You’ve never been afraid to tell me anything before?”

She snorted, “I wasn’t the one who told you HALF of what you found out before we became friends, that was all Harry and Jules, they have a problem keeping their mouths shut.”

He laughed, “It was cute, and made me laugh, which was one of the reasons I wanted to meet you so badly. So when we found out you guys were gonna be in LA for one of the shows we decided it was time to meet, and I’m glad we did.” He kissed her back, smiling against her skin as he heard her groan, “We’re almost done.” Grabbing her loofah he poured the soap onto it and watched as he foamed, “Alright, time for my favorite part.” He began by rubbing the loofah in circles against her back, watching as the bubbles dripped down her back, sliding over the curve of her bum and disappearing out of sight. Holding back a moan he continued, “Alright, turn around.” He said, his voice cracking.   
Watching her as she turned around, a smile on her face, “You know exactly what’s happening don’t you?”

Shaylee just shrugged and bit her lip, extending her hand she took his manhood in her hand and began to stroke it, watching him, the way his blue eyes darkened and sparkled with need, his chest rising and falling, his breathing hitch as she continued her rhythm, his hips bucking against her fist, “Easy Ni.” She said with a small giggle. Placing herself on her knees she covered him with her lips, bobbing her head up and down on him she felt the loofah fall against her leg, his hands instantly going straight into her hair as she began to work him to orgasm. A flick of her wrist, the suction of her mouth, her tongue, her teeth, she knew what she was doing to him and she was enjoying it. Feeling him pull on her hair she fought against it, feeling him twitch in her mouth her free hand got involved, the tip of her finger gliding along his balls, moaning around him as she felt his tug getting harder and getting more frantic. Knowing how close he was to release she took him down her throat and swallowed, hearing him yell out she felt him release down her throat, swallowing him she moaned and looked up at him. Releasing him from her mouth she stood back up and rinsed the conditioner from her hair, giggling as she saw him, the look of complete ecstasy never leaving his face, “You okay Ni?”

He just nodded, picking up the loofah he carried on washing her skin, taking care of the most intimate places of her body, handling her like a delicate flower, “You really are beautiful Shaylee.”

She blushed, fanning herself she felt herself shiver, “Thank you Niall.” Leaning in she kissed his cheek, “But I think it’s time for me to go back to bed, the fever is taking over again.”

Nodding he finished up and then helped towel her off, “Alright Princess, I’m gonna get you all tucked in, grab a bite and then I’ll meet you back in bed. Find us a good movie yeah?”

She just smiled, squealing as he picked her up, “Niall, seriously, I’m not completely incapable.”

“Well, with me around you are, especially when you’re sick.” He said as he kissed her cheek. Placing her in bed he tucked her in, “I’ll be right back.”

Giving up on her iPad she turned on the wii and pulled up Netflix, sorting through the movies she giggled as she found Grease. Hitting play she laughed as she heard Niall from the kitchen singing the theme song, his voice was so soothing to her, always had been. Curling up she saw him as he made his way through the doorway, “I felt the need for some a little Grease in my life tonight.”

“Good choice.” He replied with a wink, crawling in next to her he placed his food on the nightstand next to him, “C’mere and curl up with me.”

Doing as he asked she curled up into him, her head on his chest, falling asleep to his voice as he sang along to the movie.

He smiled as he heard her breathing even out, a light snore here and there; slipping from the bed he left the movie running and got dressed. Slipping from the flat he went home and grabbed his guitar and left, driving back to her flat he slipped back inside, happy to find her still asleep. Closing the bedroom door he lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels he found a football game on, getting involved he looked up at the clock seeing that she had slept most of the afternoon away. Grabbing his guitar he snuck into the bedroom, strumming it he sat on the edge of the bed as he began to sing;

 

“Settle down with me”  
“Cover me up”  
“Cuddle me in”  
“Lie down with me”  
“And hold me in your arms”  
“And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck”  
“I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet”  
“And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now”  
“Kiss me like you wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“This feels like falling in love”  
“Falling in love”  
“We’re falling in love”  
“Settle down with me”  
“And I’ll be your safety”  
“You’ll be my lady”  
“I was made to keep your body warm”  
“But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms”  
“Oh no”  
“My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed in my in my neck”  
“I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet”  
“And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now”  
“Kiss me like you wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“This feels like falling in love”  
“Falling in love”  
“We’re falling in love”  
“Yeah, I’ve been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust”  
“From lust to truth I guess that’s how I know you”  
“So I hold you close to help you give it up”  
“So kiss me like you wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“This feels like falling in love”  
“Falling in love”  
“We’re falling in love”  
“Kiss me like you wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“You wanna be loved”  
“This feels like falling in love”  
“Falling in love”  
“We’re falling in love”

 

He watched as she smiled at him sleepily, “Hi love.”

Stretching she sat up and kissed him, “Hi yourself. So, you gonna serenade me like this all the time?”

“If you want me to.” He replied with a chuckle.

Wrapping her arms around him she placed her nose against his and nuzzled it, “I love your voice, and I love that song; confession time!”

He chuckled, “Okay.” 

She blushed, “That was the first song by Ed I’d ever heard and you’re the first person I thought of when I heard it.”

Placing his guitar down against the bed he kissed her, “I love you Shaylee.” 

His admission made her heart skip a beat, “I love you too Niall.” Kissing him she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her down on top of him, giggling as he broke their kiss, looking up at him she began to sing “Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we’re falling in love.”


End file.
